El Gran Show De Los Review
by NekoIvetteMini-Chan
Summary: contestando sus dudas y comentarios aqui nos encontramos sus servidoras Nekomini & Ivette-Chan


**Episodio Piloto**

"El Gran Show De Los Review" comienza en:

5

4

3

2

1

N: bien venidos a nuestro gran show , don nosotras responderemos cada uno de sus review en la cual tendremos unos impresionantes invitados , los cuales sabrán mas adelante

I: ¡O hayo! como notaran somos sus amadas anfitrionas las que presentamos el programa n.n!- dije sentándome en una silla a un lado de Nekomini

N: bueno se me olvido eso , bueno espero que disfruten de este gran show junto a las escritoras de rojo renacimiento - dije apuntándonos a nosotras

I: ¿Porque hablas en tercera persona?._.

N : era para darle color ._.

I: ... bueno, am... emitiendo nuestros comentarios innecesarios ._.U, hoy como invitados tenemos a... tambores por favor- suenan tambores de guerra- am... de esos no ._.U, bueno aquí están Mikan y Natsume!, creo que eso fue algo obvio pero omítanlo de sus mentes n.ñU- después de terminar de hablar, entran Mikan y Natsume, totalmente normales, sin ser vampiros- ¬¬ ya se salieron del personaje otra vez 7.7

N: bueno nosotras creo que los esperábamos como vampiros , pero así Natsume te ves hermoso *-* , bueno omitiendo ese comentario , es un gusto que se encentren acá

~Que lindo es estar aquí sin tener que ser acosada! n.n!

¬Hn

I: am si ._.

N: bueno pero aunque lo digas usted fuera de cámaras y otras cosas ustedes son novios oficialmente o estoy equivocada ?

~Bueno...

¬Tal vez ¬¬

I: Bueno como son unos tímidos es hora de poner el detrás de cámaras!

~No T.T

N: jajaja bueno al parecer pillamos una de las cosas más importante detrás de la cámara y esa es... redoble de tambores

I: Pues véanlo ustedes mismo *-*

−O_o−

_~Por que me trajiste a tu camerino?_

_¬ eso es obvio es , por que no aguanto estar un segundo mas sin ti- fue cuando Natsume la beso desprevenidamente_

_~N-no estamos actuando frente a las cámaras- dijo tímida_

_¬Exacto - dijo finalmente para volverla a besar mientras ella correspondía con la misma pasión-Momentos después Natsume ve la cámara y se pierde la señal_

−O.O−

I: Gran escena!- grite mientras Mikan se quedaba callada y sonrojada de vergüenza

N: fue el momento justo cuando hubo una única declaración de amor, pero esa escena no fue la única también hay otra. Vamos a verla

−O_o−

_¬ Bien ahora que estamos solos , podre hacer por lo que he estado aguantando por mucho tiempo_

_~ Y eso seria? - dijo Mikan algo confundida, cuando Natsume la abraza y la besa con mucho cariño_

_~P-pero n-nos besamos a cada rato_

_¬ Si pero no hacemos esto - dijo tirándola a un sillón cerca suyo , subiéndose arriba de ella, mientras repartía besos por toda su cara y cuello_

−O.O−

I: ¡A canijo! O-O Natsume Hentai fuera del set!, irrumpes en la mente inocente de esta pobre niña

¬ Primero termina de ver ¬¬

−O_o−

_-Mikan se encontraba Sonrojada a más no poder mientras se encontraba atrapada en esa situación_

_¬Pervertida- dijo sonriendo con picardía mientras se levantaba ¬No puedo creer que hayas caído con esa broma_

_~TT-TT grosero!_

_¬Aja si ¬¬_

−O.O−

I: XD Lindo show jajaja

N : bueno podemos definir que ¡MIKAN ES LA PERVERTIDA! - grite apuntando a Mikan, viendo como se sonrojaba y Natsume reía

I: Vez lo que te digo?, últimamente ya nadie es inocente en este mundo pervertido u,u, claro que yo soy súper inocente : 3

N: yo igual soy inocente

¬~aja, si, ¡nadie les cree!

I: Me sacan de mi burbuja u.u, bueno hay que comenzar que es poco el tiempo, el primer review que nos enviaron en el capitulo "Conociendo la academia" fue de: que dice:

"_contii pliss contiii quiero contii"_

I: am... que bien que quieras contí, ¿que dices tu Neko~sempai? (si es mi senpai : 3)

N: bueno que con mucho gusto continuaremos y que trataremos de que se vuelva cada vez mas interesante y si ella es mi kouhai

I: Entonces que hablen nuestros invitados.

~Arigato!

¬Hn

N: siempre de muchas palabras ¿o no Natsume? ¬¬

I: ... am... ok, el siguiente review fue enviado por **Florcita**, una gran amiga n.n! y ella nos dice:

_"Me encanto jajaja Mikan pervertida _ _bueno eso fue sorprendente _ _"_

I: si eso de Mikan pervertida fue de último minuto, cortesía de Nekomini: D

N: jajá bueno eso fue por que me encanta ponerla incomoda

~ ¬¬ ¡¿Sabes cuan difícil fue actuar esa escena?!

¬ por esa razón me gusta esa parte

N: bueno tan difícil no creo

I: Ahora me pregunto, si esto se te hizo difícil, como actuaste en el capitulo especial lemmon de "Sin interrupciones"

~ESOS FUERON DOBLES Y EFECTOS CON LA CAMARA

¬ esos no fueron dobles

N: esos no fueron dobles ya que nosotras ayudamos a grabar junto con Hotaru

~¿Nunca les conté de mi hermana gemela n.ñU?- todos la miran mal ~Esta bien no fueron dobles!, pero admitan que no paso nada y solo fueron efectos y posiciones de la cámara!

N: bueno eso no lo puedo decir

I: Bueno confiaremos en tu palabra Mikan, ya que nosotras no nos quedamos durante la filmación de los hechos, ayudamos a coordinar pero no vimos nada, bien al siguiente comentario! este es de **OrIhImExIcHiGo**

_"Nya buen capi, esta genial _ _  
Mikan pervertida jejejejjeej _ _  
Bueno espero el próximo capi"_

I: y con esto van 2 veces que mencionan a Mikan pervertida, parece que desarrollaste tan bien el papel que impactaste

N: vez Ivette te dije que no crearas a Mikan pervertida te pasaste XD

I: ¡Pero si fuiste tu! T-T

N: yo O.O no yo no escribo esas cosas XD… bueno si

¬ Mientras las 2 tipas de calzones blancos discuten, el próximo comentario fue enviado por **mia007**

_"ja jajaja Mikan las embarra eso pasa por no beber sangre durante dos días XD jajaja pero además sabemos q a Natsume igual le gusto jajaja y Youshi igual va a querer a Mikan jajaja solo espero q luna no se meta en esta relación tan linda XD q mantienen estos dos  
si no lo podemos seguir viendo en el manga lo vamos a igual tener presente en los fic pero es una pena q allá pasado eso ya es mucho  
primero mikan pierde a sus dos padres  
segundo a lo mejor pierde a su casi pololo  
tercero no va a poder seguir viendo a sus amigos  
y para terminar la van a sacar del colegio u.u bueno eso es lo q entendí en el raw del cap. 168  
espero conti no tarden mucho  
xau"_

¬aclaro no fui su casi pololo o novio, fui su novio!, y si que lastima que me morí ¬¬-Mikan acercaba su mano lentamente a Natsume, como tratando de ver si lograba atravesarlo ¬Y no Mikan no soy un fantasma ¬¬

~ Que te hace pensar que lo quería comprobar - dijo mirando a otro lado como queriendo decir ¨estas en lo cierto

I: bien! Ya volvimos n.ñ

N: bueno tuvimos un largo , pero largo tiempo de comerciales

I: bueno en realidad no por que seguro nos leen corrido XD

¬ ¿que comerciales? La transmisión no a parado desde el inicio del programa  
I; ah ._. Entonces tal vez debamos ir al siguiente comentario! n.n

~ Si!

N: siii hay que ir al siguiente

~Pido! los siguientes 2 los leo yo n.n!

I: bueno entonces dinos el comentario

N: si por favor dinos el comentario

¬ Pero hazlo bien Mikan

~B-Bu-bueno, el comentario lo envió** isabela445** y dice...

I: Mikan ese no es el nombre...

~Ah?- dijo revisando sus notas- es verdad T-T

¬ Lo primero que te decimos es que lo hagas bien y te equivocas

N: enseguida , como fue posible

I: bueno no esta acostumbrada, otra oportunidad n.n

~Ok, este comentario es de **issi2332** y dice

_"kawaaaaaaaaai me encantooo"_

¬ Bien por ti issi ¬¬

I: No seas tan grosero ¬¬

N: Natsume no seas tan frio ¬¬

~ Bueno , te agradecemos mucho que hayas comentado y que lo hayas encontrado Kawai *-* gracias

I: Gracias por tu comentario y nos alegra que te guste n.n!

~Bueno el siguiente comentario es de **Natsume** y dice

"_Mikan te amo- firma tu Natsy"_

~Aw que tierno

N: jajá que lindo , bueno eres tan romántico con Mikan

¬ Espera, espera... yo no escribí eso ¬¬

N: sale tu firma ¬¬ como que tu no lo escribiste

I: Y antes de que Natsume se arrepienta de su precioso comentario vamos con el siguiente que es de **Maiapop-chan **y dice

_"Esto me fascina! Y si ya leí el final... *snif* *snif*... Mua! Natsume murio! Y mikan iso todo lo posible para que eso no pasara! Mua!  
Bueno de igual forma este fanfic esta buenisimo! dije buenisimo? queria decir genialisimo ! Dije genialisimo (acabo inventando palabras -.-U)? Queria decir... FENOMENAL! ENCRIO ESTA FENOMENAL! Gracias por los capitulos! sigue! Hata entonces... sayonara!"_

¬ bueno la cosa que sea , este comentario es raro , no puedo morir ya que soy el protagonista

N: Natsume cállate y agradece

~Lo pueden creer?, reconocen que fui tan noble como para intentar revivir con todo mi esfuerzo a este gato sarnoso que se arrepiente de sus comentarios románticos *w* Arigato!

I: Natsume... lamento decirte que en el manga ya has muerto u,u

Pero como estos mangas son impredecibles tal vez de la nada aparezcas así que ya veremos u,u

N: TT-TT yo no quiero que muera , no lo acepto ¬¬ , bueno , la cosa es que Natsume responde bien y acepta el comentario

I: bueno el siguiente review fue enviado por **Athena-chan99** (_¡Sofí! n.n_)

"_Las odio y las amo!  
Adoro la historia Continúen!  
esa maldita rubia oxigenada!  
espero que no le pase nada a Mikan!  
murte a luna!  
eso y  
Adoro a natsume!_

Ok  
y Las adoro a ustedes nee-chan y a mi sempai pervertida!

bay bay"

I: Bueno... yo no entiendo como nos odias y nos amas a la vez e.e

N: me tienen tachada como pervertida ._.u, bueno la cosa que te queremos mucho ^o^

~Si... muerte a Luna...

I: Mikan has dicho algo?

~no... Te juro que no maldije a nadie en voz baja

¬ Yo te apoyo Mikan

N: que cosa...

I: Am bueno... ** .94** no dice:

"_waa! me encanta su historia _ _me muero por ver el siguiente capitulo  
en verdad que son buenísimas escribiendo sigan asi 3 ya quisiera yo poder hacer eso jaja_

_arigato!~*"_

¬ Claro ama la historia por que Mua aparece en ella

~Ja Narcisista

¬ 7.7

N: jajá Natsume , piensa lo que dirás y *-* me encantan esos comentarios así gracias

~Oki! ahora **yuri2290** dijo:

_"chicas ,muchas gracias por el cap , me encanto y me ayudo mucho por que de verdad ! ese manga me saca lagrimas ustedes si le daran un buen romance a esta pareja !"_

I: de nada! n.n, que bien que te haya alegrado, nosotras tampoco podemos superar el cap. 168 T.T fue tan... tan... Wuuaaa TT_TT

N: si TT-TT gracias , jajá eso trataremos que sea lo mas romántico y pervertido - lo ultimo en un susurro

¬ Y se preguntan el por qué soy así en esa historia? ¬¬

I: oye Neko~sempai, creo que todos hemos presentado los comentarios, faltas tu ._.U

N: jajaja bueno yo lo hare déjame buscar :d…bueno el siguiente comentario es de **vane** y dice así :

"_continúen la historia pero que pasa con Demian y mikan pervertida me agrada pero manden las historias más rápido"_

N: jajaja claro que la continuaremos O.O agrado Mikan pervertida genial

I: Y supongo que a Vane le debemos una disculpa, Gomen pero no podemos escribir mas rápido, debido a la distocia escribimos por chat, entonces para cada capitulo duramos una horas d días, además de que perdemos mucho tiempo pues también están las tareas y nuestras historias individuales, y no podemos olvidar la vida Cibersocial, (chatear todo el santo día) entonces pues GOMEN n.n

Bueno, el siguiente comentario es de **caribeazul **y nos dice

_"Hola,  
me encanto espero que continue pronto!.  
Saludos."_

~Te juro que continuaremos en cuanto las flojas escriban el libreto! n.n Arigato!

N: no somos flojas , solo que el no hacer nada nos cansa ._.u

I: Jajaja exacto xD

¬Huevonas ¬¬

I: aclaro que eso no es una grosería xD

N: quien te enseño ese vocabulario?

I: acá en México Chihuahua siempre para decir flojo decimos huevon, no se por qué pero no es ninguna grosería xDDD

N: mas te vale natsume que sea así por que acá es un resumen a una groseria , pero lo tomare como que no lo es ¬¬

¬ te atreves a corregir me nekomini

N: no te tengo miedo , tengo tu misma personalidad gatito -kun

~I: ._.U

I:Bien, me supongo que esto fue mi culpa por enseñarle mi vocavulario local a Natsy

N: ¬¬ no le enseñaste nada mas cierto ?

I: Am... aclaro que nunca le enseñe las groserias que dicen por aca ._., exepto las palabras Pendejo, Fuck, vete a la mierda y otras ._.

N: bueno en esas yo te ayude

I: jajajaja ._. aclaro que yo no digo groserias en la vida real solo las escribo xDD

N: yo hago las dos

¬Jodanse ¬¬

~Deja ese vocavulario ¬¬

-minutos mas tarde-

¬Como una maldita disculpa a todos los lectores tengo que presentar el siguiente review ¬¬

N: gomen

¬ bueno el siguiente es anonimo y dice así :

"_demasiado bueno el fic, por fa que tenga hartos capítulos más y que no se les vaya la inspiración, u bueno eso muchas felicidades y... eso sayonara-desu"_

¬Como tengo derecho a dar mi opinion dire... ya me canse de ser actor ¬¬

N: por que lo dices natsume , te cansaste de darle besos a mikan

¬Bueno reconsiderando lo que dije...

I: jaja bueno el siguiente comentario y el ultimo hasta ahora es de **Gaby34355**

N: ajaj me encantan sus comentarios ^o^

I: Sii son super largo

bueno y dice:

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW WW O/O...NO SÉ SI SERÁ PORQ ESTOS DÍAS ANDO MEDIO SENSIBLE O ES PORQ DETALLARON MÁS SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y ACCIONES _ _...(ES QUE ANDAS MEDIA CIEGA DE LA VIDA LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS Y TODO TE VA Y TE VIENE 7.7...) ¡ES QUE UN PROFE ME INSINUÓ QUE DEBÍA TRABAJAR COMO MÁQUINA Y YO NIÑA BUENA LE HICE CASO _ _! (¡NIÑA BUENA DICE! YA QUISIERAS 7.7...) *-*...VENGA CONSCIENCIA MÍA, VAMOS AL CALLEJÓN OSCURO PARA HABLAR COMO PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS QUE SOMOS...(CONTIGO NI A LA ESQUINA -.-...NADA ES SEGURO CON VOS 7.7...INCLLUSO ME PUEDEN ANDAR ROBANDO O.O...CON LA SEMEJANTE SUERTE QUE TIENES) GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO n.n...(NO ERA UN CUMPLIDO, PALURDA 7u7...) *-*...INSISTÓ VAMOS AL CALLEJÓN, SI QUIERES TE COMPRARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS Y DESPUÉS TE SENTIRÁS MEJOR n.n...(VOS ANDAS MEDIO GANSTER ESTOS DÍAS O.O...¡DA MIEDO!) n.ñ...¿POR QUÉ SERÁ e.e? (NI IDEA ._.) XDDDDD...(ESTA SE COMENZÓ A REÍR O.O...) ES QUE ESTOY VIENDO DEATH NOTE ._. (ESO LO EXPLICA 7.7...¿POR QUÉ HELL NO LO DIJISTE ANTES -.-?) _ _...WUENOPS COMO DECÍA n0n...ANTES DE QUE MI QUERIDA COMPAÑÍA ME INTERRUMPIERA _ _...¡VOLVIÓ EL ROMANTICISMO A MÍ, GRACIAS A USTEDES :'D! YA ME HACÍA FALTA LEER UN FIC XDDDD...ES QUE COMO VEN, ANDO MEDIA ATAREADA QUE NI PARA DORMIR ME ALCANZA A VECES 7.7...SOBRETODO LA ANTERIOR SEMANA...SI LES CONTARA...ANDABA COMO MIKAN LLORANDO DE UN LUGAR A OTRO _ _...EN ESOS INSTANTES COMPRENDÍ LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MIKAN U.U...POBRE MUJER. (YA VEZ POR NO HACER DEBERES 7.7...) ¡SI LOS HICE, SOLO SE COMETIÓ UNA INJUSTICIA ToT! (7.7...CLARO.) ES QUE TE CUENTO O.O...VERAS LO QUE PASÓ...(YA ANDAS COMO VIEJITA COMADRE DEL PUEBLO -.-...) ¡NO SOY CHISMOSA -U-! (PA' MI QUE YA NECESITAS PSICÓLOGO 7.7...) ES QUE DEATH NOTE AFECTA EL MODO DE VER LAS COSAS O_O...WUENOPS 7.7...LO QUE QUERÍA DECIRLES ERA QUE NO SE DESANIMEN _ _...¡LA VIDA ES HERMOSA, HAY QUE VIVIR! (CHARLA MOTIVACIONAL DE PROFESORA O Q -.-...?) 7.7...*cof* *cof* YO SÉ QUE POR LO QUE HA PASADO CON NATSUME A UNA HASTA LE CUESTA LEVANTARSE VIVIENDO CADA DÍA CON LA IDEA DE NO SABER DONDE RAYOS SE METIÓ NATSUME Y HOTARU...¡PERO TENGAN FÉ LLEGARÁ EL 20 DE OCTUBRE T.T...ALGÚN DÍA, YO LO SÉ! EN FIN _ _...QUERÍA ANIMARLES A QUE SIGAN _ _...ES QUE ME QUEDÉ CON LA PICA DE SABER...WHAT HAPPEND NEXT? O.O...Y COSAS ASÍ 7.7...ES QUE ANDO MEDIA IMPACIENTE ESTOS DÍAS XDDDD...PERO WUENO...ESTE LES QUEDÓ GENIAL *-*...¡GUTO! WUENOPS LUEGO NOS LEEMOS...QUE ANDO MEDIA ATAREADA _ _MALDITOS DEBERES XDDDD...ADIEU"_

N: jajaja me encanta y gracias por tus tan alegres comentarios

Ivette se va por un momento y regresa con una botella de agua de 3 litros I: creo que gaste mucha saliva xD bueno Gaby gracias por tus cometarios que siempre nos animas mil

N: ok te esperamos

¬Y bueno creo que desordenaron sus dialogos ¬¬

I: creo lo mismo ._.

N: me reburujé ._.u

I: Bueno me creerian que acabo de leer el segundo Lemmon de Laura Aldana... Fue genial! *-* jaja al final me moria de risa xD, lo recomiendo, mucho!

~Saben... no se por que ese reloj se puso en numeros rojos y cuenta del minuto hacia atras._.

I: No! se nos ha acabado el tiempo solo queda un minuto D:

N: O.O tan rapido paso el tiempo :C

I: Bueno... para finalizar Neko-sempai ¿quieres recomendar algun fanfic antes de irnos?

N: bueno el fin que les recomiendo que lean tambien es de laura aldana ¨una vez mas ¨ ami me gusta mucho

I: Y bueno yo finalmente tambien recomiendo las historias de FloorCita

~Lamentamos despedirnos

¬Se nos fue el tiempo ¬¬

I: Recuerden que si alguien de ustedes quiere aparecer en el siguiente show, solo agreguenos a Facebook o contactecnos por un review o MP

~El tema del siguiente programa sera...!

N: sera... redoble de tambores

I: Historias individuales!~* Dejen sus comentarios y preguntas sobre este y el siguiente programa en un hermosisimo review! enviado al "Show de los review"

~Recuerden que lo que responderan en el siguiente programa sera exclusivamente vasados en comentarios de este fanfic, en lo que comenten sobre las hsitorias individuales sera en loq ue se balla creando el programa de la proccima semana :DD

¬ beuno aqui se despiden

N: si

I: Bueno el reloj a llegado a cero

N: y aquí nos despedimos con un abrazo virtual

junto con nuestro gran invitados , natsume y mikan los esperamos en el siguiente show

I: el proximo episodio Natsume y Mikan vendran en su personificacion vampira

N: que amor

I: Un beso a todas!~*

N: y / o todos

-Empieza a sonar la cancion Shiwase No Niji y aparecen los creditos en pantalla tapandonos la cara

"Producciones: Fanfiction"

N: malditos como nos tapan la cara

"Escritoras: Nekomini & Ivette~chan

"Presentadoras: Nekomini & Ivette~Chan"

I: No veo!

"Patrosinado por: NekoIvetteMini~Chan"

"Cosas que no importan a veces: Nekomini & Ivette-Chan"

"Invitados especiales: Natsume & Mikan"

"Creditos: Nekomini & Ivette~chan"

N: bueno aunque no se vea , queremos que se despidan de beso

_"Cualquier cosa vista o leida en este programa fue bajo el riesgo del lector asi que no nos acemos respondables por daños cerebrales"_

I: Mua!~* Bye, bye

N: besos , ahora un beso entre natsume y mikan

~Eso sera despues, bye bye ;D- y sale corriendo a su camerino donde se encierra, y la sigue Natsume a paso lento

I: parese que no se nos cumplio TT-TT, aun asi nos despedimos con mucho amor y cariño- Sayonara!- Dejamos de transmitir un momento y volvemos después de unos minutos

_Detras de cámara_

N: ivette ven, ven

I: que pasa?

N: quieres que le pongamos camaras indiscretas ?

I: jaja ._. encerio quieres volverlo a hacer?

N: siii , pero esta vez tambien lo revelaremos en el proximo show ninguna de las dos la vera

que opinas?

I: de acuerdo... en donde piensas instalarlas ahora?

N: en los camerinos, que tal si mandamos a Hotaru a que instale una en las casas?

I: Oki Doki! entonces ya esta todo planeado haber que conseguimos ¡n.n!

N: ok bueno nos vemos bye, bye


End file.
